A new Lord
by planless
Summary: When a trip to Japans turns out not quite as expected, a young woman finds herself struggling to come to terms with medieval Japan and demons. But that's not everything... Why are there rumours of a twin Lord Sesshomaru is supposed to have..? Quite a strange one at that.
1. Preamble

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Sophie gave the sloppily tied obi around her waist an experimental tug. The simple knot loosened a little bit but proofed stable enough otherwise.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she shrugged and turned away. She was a failure at wearing these Japanese clothes but since the kimono had been cheap she decided to buy it anyway.

Picking up the white wig that _would go alon__g__ with her outfit __quite nicely_ - the shop assistant at the cosplaystore had been quite adamant - she tried to untangle the long strands but gave up soon enough.

Wasn't worth the effort.

* * *

**A/N:**


	2. There is no Fluff

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Once the wig sat securely on her head – held in place by a few additional bobby pins – Sophie moved over to her bed. On top of the covers sat a plastic bag with all the other items she probably wouldn't need but had been persuaded into buying anyway.

After having avoided tripping on the hem of her kimono rather successfully she picked up the bag and rummaged through its content.

Pulling out something akin to a fluffy white feather boa she gave it a bewildered look before casting the item aside.

Why the hell would she need that?

* * *

**A/N:**


	3. Finishing Touches

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

With a twinge of regret for all the money spent on stuff she had been persuaded into buying but known she wouldn't need – well, except for these yellow contact lenses. Those were indeed rather cool – she set down the bag and shuffled into the bathroom.

Two almost-falls and an annoyed gathering of the darn hem later Sophie had made it to the mirror without any major accidents.

Removing her glasses she put in the contacts with practised movements and blinked away a few tears.

Stepping back as far as the small bathroom would allow, she took in her reflection.

* * *

**A/N:**


	4. Clearly European

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

She looked ridiculous.

A clearly European woman clad in a cheap, ill-fitting kimono with red flower patterns along the sleeves and collar, a yellow sash specked with purple tied messily around her waist, yellow contact lenses and loads of freckles on her cheeks.

"Those Japanese have pretty odd colourways," Sophie murmured and pushed her new bangs out of the way. Feeling the artificial hair she wondered how anyone could find a mane this long attractive. The white strands fell in a tangled mess past her knees and weighed down heavily.

"Well, whatever. This will be my first and only convention."

* * *

**A/N:**


	5. Heading out

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Discarding any thought of her horrid attire Sophie snatched her glasses and left the room. Digging through amounts of clutter, she checked her purse for phone and wallet.

When passing by the reception she dropped her keys onto the counter before stepping out of the hotel.

Once she had boarded the subway, it took very little effort to spot other people who were dressed as strangely as she was, clearly on their way to the convention.  
What would have been frowned upon in Europe was met with an amused smile in Japan. These Mangas really were popular here, Sophie mused.

* * *

**A/N:**


	6. The Convention

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Once Sophie had reached the convention area she immediately felt better. She wasn't the only non-Japanese person in disguise – in fact, there were clearly more than just a few whose' outfits looked even worse than hers.

She had been enjoying herself so far, strolling idly along the crowded street, looking at various things.

There were so many cosplayers in different outfits she really didn't stand out; quite content, Sophie took many pictures both of and with people, one of them even presented her a manga.

Flipping through the pages, she felt guilty for having pegged these comics of as childish.

* * *

**A/N:**


	7. Sesshomaru-sama!

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

The only thing that bothered her was the name she kept being addressed with. Feeling flustered as everyone except her seemed to know this Sesshomaru-sama, she only nodded and smiled when people kept rambling on about him.

He was obviously quite the charmer - her matted hair and sloppy kimono did nothing to dampen the spirits of those who worshipped him.

Sophie discovered that there were quite a few people who seemed to adore their favourite fictional characters more than she would have deemed normal. It was rather cute, seeing fans bathe in delight every time their idol was mentioned.

* * *

**A/N:**


	8. Naraku

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Seen as every cosplayer tried to embody their chosen character as detailed as possible, Sophie wasn't overly concerned when a rather handsome guy with dark wavy hair and an impressive scowl marring his pretty features advanced.

"That's Naraku, the main evil in the Inuyasha universe," the cute Japanese girl who had been enthusing about Sesshomaru up to this moment explained in flawed English.

"He doesn't look very happy," Sophie remarked dryly and lifted her mobile phone to take a picture.

There was a snapping sound as the camera went of, the cosplayer drew near – and passed right through her.

* * *

**A/N:**


	9. Only Passing Through

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Frozen, the only thing Sophie could do was stare at the display of her smartphone. There was the picture – he had been there, right in front of her...

A surprised gasp of the Japanese girl snapped her out of her haze.

Swirling around, she met the red eyes of the Naraku-cosplayer.  
"Hey!" she managed, sounding a bit breathless. "You..." Words failed her.

Ever so slowly, he quirked a brow. Then his lips tugged into a fine smile, he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Wait!" Sophie shouted and, thrusting her phone in her purse, moved to follow him.

* * *

**A/N:**


	10. Clumsy

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

She didn't get very far, though.

After only a few steps, her left foot caught in the hem of her kimono, there was the sound of ripping fabric as she toppled, trying to regain her footing.

Then she fell. The motion seemed to last forever. Clutching her purse, her eyes widened. All around her she could hear surprised murmurs, even a few gasps.

Suddenly it was over.

The side of Sophie's head collided with the concrete floor with a sickening crunch, pain flared in her temple, her fingers tightened around her purse once more – and everything faded into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N:**


	11. The Clearing

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Birds. Obnoxiously loud ones at that.

Soft grass beneath her fingers. The gurgling of a small river nearby.

With a groan Sophie opened her eyes. Blinding sunlight caused the young woman to squint until she was able to see properly.

Pushing up on her elbows she stared at the scenery in front of her, unable to comprehend.

A wide round clearing, covered in flowers. It was framed by trees and divided by a small stream which meandered to and fro. Untouched nature as far as she could see.

She frowned, her thoughts still a little hazy.

_Just where was she?_

* * *

**A/N:**


	12. This isn't Tokyo

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Realisation hit her like a punch in the face.

This wasn't Tokyo.  
The huge skyscrapers which had seemed omnipresent were nowhere to be seen, solid concrete ground had been replaced with grass and dirt.  
When Sophie took a huge breath in preparation to scream, she noticed the air also smelled remarkably cleaner.

She hesitated, lungs filled with air and mouth wide open. Taking in her surroundings she scanned the area for traces of any dangerous animals.

A big, fat bug buzzed past her right in front of her eyes and there went her cautiousness.

Her scream echoed through the forest.

* * *

**A/N:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Sophie was having a panic attack.

She wanted to cry, to wail, to whimper... All at the same time.

But when she lifted her hands her fingers to pull at her hair – a nervous habit - she stopped.

Eyes wide, the young woman stared at her fingers, which sported long pointed claws where softly rounded fingernails should be.

Staring awed at first, frightened at second her swamped brain suggested to get off the wig, everything else could wait.

Pulling at the white strands which felt admirably soft she tried to remove the false hair.

It didn't move an inch.

* * *

**A/N:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

With a panicked cry she pulled harder and felt her own hair snap under the strain.

Yet when she looked down at her fingers all she could see were silky white strands, not the colour she was used to.

It was getting harder to breathe. Shivering, Sophie covered her face in her hands in an attempt to block out everything. She froze.

Her face didn't feel like her face at all.

Too stunned to be afraid she carefully probed at features that weren't hers.

A straight nose, high cheekbones and strong jaw.

Thin lips parted to let out another scream.

* * *

**A/N:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Hastily Sophie jumped to her feet, almost tripping when legs longer than she was used to heeded her commands.

More stumbling than striding she hurried over to the small river and fell down on her knees, bending over the low scarp.

What she saw had her scooting backwards hastily, a small cry escaping her lips, a voice which she now realised didn't sound like her at all.

After a moment of gathering her composure, Sophie scrambled back to the water to look at her reflection in shock.

An aristocratically shaped face looked back at her with an equally stunned expression.

* * *

**A/N:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Yellow eyes were glittered with fear and surprise, fine brows pulled together in an unhappy frown.

Thin lips trembled and a muscle in her throat twitched.

Yet what stunned Sophie the most was the crescent moon on her forehead, accompanied by two magenta stripes on each cheek.

Dazed, she waggled her eyebrows to check. The reflection mirrored her actions.

With a incredulous laugh she sat back on her heels, just as she picked up faint voices.

For a short moment, Sophie contemplated if she should run away but in the end decided against it. Maybe these people could help her.

* * *

**A/N:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

With a rustle, the bushes framing the clearing parted to reveal a young woman, followed by a man clad in red from head to toe.

He rumbled something in a gruff voice and it sounded distinctly like Japanese.

_Please, please know English_, Sophie pleaded silently.

Tossing back her glossy black mane, the woman shot her white haired companion a nasty glare before addressing Sophie in her foreign tongue.

Gathering her courage, she answered in a voice that wasn't hers, "I don't know."

Two stunned faces looked back at her. Then the man spoke up and it sounded like an insult.

* * *

**A/N:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sophie tried to ease his anger. "But I don't speak your language. I don't know what I'm doing here, I don't know this forest, I -"

She kept rambling on, growing more nervous with every minute. The obvious wonder on the woman's face made her feel extremely helpless. The man stared at her with his brows furrowed.

_They don't understand me._

Finally, the woman lifted a hand and Sophie fell silent.

"I didn't know you can speak English," she said slowly. _In English._

It sounded a bit rusty, but it was enough to make Sophie jump with joy.

* * *

**A/N:**


	19. Chapter 19

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

"You can speak English! _Thank god!_"

With a joyous laugh Sophie moved to embrace the young woman but was stopped short by the white haired man jumping at her, claws extended and teeth bared, his eyes flashed with fury.

A small part of Sophie's brain noted his talons were similar to hers and his teeth looked unnaturally sharp.

The rest of it focused entirely on getting her out of harm's way.

With a frightened shriek, she whirled around and took off, heading for the woods.

She heard a loud shout, followed by dull thump.

So Sophie took to her heels.

* * *

**A/N:**


	20. Chapter 20

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Inuyasha was furious. "Would you stop this already?" Snarling, he rose out of the dirt and turned towards the fuming woman.

"Oh, I am sorry I kept you from hurting your own brother!" she bit back. "You know he would have torn you apart!"

"Keh. As if the bastard could ever beat me." Folding his hand into the sleeves of his robe, he peered down his nose at his mate.

"Still," he murmured after a while. "Wonder what had him so upset. And what's with that language?"

"It's called English," Kagome absently replied. "I had no idea he knows it."

* * *

**A/N:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

There was no way she was sticking around this guy who was obviously after her life.

Sophie all but flew through the forest and only skidded to a halt when she had covered what she thought to be several miles.

Frowning, she cocked her head to the side and listened to the beating of her heart.

Slow and easy. This couldn't be. She absolutely _sucked _at sports. There was no way in hell she would be able to _sprint _more than twenty meters without gasping for air.

Incredulous, she lifted her kimono and took a good look at her legs.

* * *

**A/N:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Long legs. Longer than she was used to.

Only now did she have the chance to fully process her new height. She had grown.

Somehow. Quite a bit.

Running clawed hands trough her hair – long and silky – she pulled at the white strands. Only a test, only to be sure ... No. It hurt, so it had to be hers.

With a silent chuckle that soon grew in volume she followed the sound of waves to a nearby little pond.

Cackling with laughter, she bent over the water to look at her face once again – and toppled.

* * *

**A/N:**


	23. Chapter 23

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Another heart wrenching sob escaped her already sore throat.

After climbing out of the water, Sophie had wandered around all day long searching a way out of the forest. When night fell, she had climbed into a tree and started crying.

She was afraid, her clothes were soaking wet and she was freezing.

Pictures of huge, dangerous animals that wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart flashed through her mind.

An owls cry sounded not too far away. Sophie flinched. Somewhere above her, there was the ominous sound of wings being spread and folded back again.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered.

* * *

**A/N:**


	24. Chapter 24

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

When morning came, she was woken by a bird chirping right into her ear.

However, as soon as she moved it took off, sailing through the orange tinged sky.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly Sophie wondered for the umpteenth time how on earth she had gotten here.

She had hit her head – so far, so good – and then she had awakened in that clearing. Had she been kidnapped?

No, that didn't make any sense. Nobody would go through the trouble of kidnapping a random tourist in broad daylight just to abandon her in the middle of nowhere.

Maybe candid camera?

* * *

**A/N:**


	25. Chapter 25

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

But no, that didn't make any sense either. And with a sudden flare of panic, Sophie realised that neither of her theories did anything to explain her sudden transformation.

She must have hit her head really hard...

Suddenly, everything became clear to her. She was dreaming!  
Someone had called the ambulance and she had been sedated. Yes, that was it!

Sophie laughed as relief flooded her. It explained everything.

And it also meant she didn't have to fear for her life anymore.

Her heart felt light when she finally descended from her hideout, because _gods_ did she have to pee.

* * *

**A/N:**


	26. Chapter 26

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Sophie's hollering cries echoed through the forest, causing nearby animals to scatter in panic.

Her new, deep voice made her ears ring but she didn't care.

She was comfortable with her sedation-theory, she really was, but why, _why did she have such a vivid fantasy?_

Knees drawn up to her chest, Sophie sat on the floor, hiding her flaring red face in the fabric of her kimono.  
She was fine with looking differently. She was fine with being taller. She was even fine with this absurdly long hair.

But why, why on earth, did she have to be a _guy?_

* * *

**A/N:**


	27. Chapter 27

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

After a solid twenty seven minutes – she knew because she kept checking her phone distractedly – Sophie finally managed to pick herself up enough to get up and take care of her business.

Once she was done she slowly wandered back through the forest, cheeks still reddened, until she found the little pond she had fallen into the day before.

Gathering all of her courage, she shed her still damp clothes and lay them out to dry in the sun. It was still early but everything pointed towards a warm day and already the air around her was buzzing with life.

* * *

**A/N:**


	28. Chapter 28

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

It took Sophie a while but in the end she decided to take off her bra.

Not only did it look ridiculous on a clearly male body, it was also way too tight. Obviously, she now sported quite a broad chest.

Her flip-flops had to give as well, seen as her feet had, like the rest of her, grown.

_But the panties will stay put, _she thought, scowling.

Stuffing the items into her purse, Sophie took out her phone and, switching it off to save energy, wondered why she had her bag with her. It was a dream, after all.

* * *

**A/N:**


	29. Chapter 29

**A little warning beforehand:** This little baby is the mental spawn of a stressed out German student who is about to take her finals.

She should be studying but finds both time and muse enough to bore you with her written doodles.

The only benefit she gains from this story is stress relief and the joy of meddling with the mighty Lord Sesshomaru's head.

Any typos you find please be reported to the wall of shame.

* * *

Once again Sophie took in her reflection.

Now that she didn't have to panic at everything she encountered – _it was a dream, after all –_ she finally had the time to fully process her new appearance.

She was quite handsome, if she was honest to herself.

The aristocratic, defined features went surprisingly well with this ridiculous white hair. It gave her a noble flair.

Maybe she was nobility? She had always dreamt of being a princess. For the time being, prince would do just as well.

Amused by the thought, Sophie chuckled, then froze, utterly pleased by the smooth sound.

* * *

**A/N:**


End file.
